Modern B
Description Modern Buche De Noel is a delightful delicacy that can make your loved ones joyful especially during Christmas. It incorporates the goodness of Chamomile Tea with a rich variety of delectable ingredients like lemon juice, honey, white chocolate and whipped cream. Read on and find out how you can create this marvellous concoction at home. Ingredients Almond Sable Breton Base * 267g Egg Yolks * 534g Sugar * 600g Butter * 14g Salt * 800g Flour * 40g Baking Powder * 200g Slivered Almonds Blood Orange Jelly * 2066g Blood Orange Purée * 204g Sugar * 104g Corn flour * 47g Gelatin Honey Sponge * 435g Eggs * 227g Sugar * 114g Honey * 5g Lemon juice * 152g Melted Butter * 227g Flour * 10g Baking Powder Chamomile Tea Mousse * Infuse 35g Chamomile Tea in 1300ml milk for 30 minutes at 80C then strain to get 1000ml infused Chamomile Milk. * 60g Gelatin * 667g White chocolate * 2334g Semi Whipped Cream Blood Orange Glaze * 1400g Blood Orange Purée * 440ml Water * 200g Cream * 440g Glucose * 40g Pectin NH * 440g Sugar Chamomile Tea & Honey Gel * 400ml Water * 4g Chamomile Tea * 62g Honey * 4.6g Agar Agar Directions and Methods Almond Sable Breton Base Combine egg yolks, sugar and butter in a mixer with a paddle and make a smooth paste. Add the dry ingredients listed and mix well. Roll this mix onto a 60x40 cm tray, sprinkle almonds on top and bake for 22 minutes at 160C. Blood Orange Jelly Combine the puree, sugar and corn flour with a stick blender, and bring it to boil on a stove. Remove from the heat, add the gelatine and cool to 40C. Pour this mix on top of the Almond Sable Breton Base and freeze. Honey Sponge Whisk the eggs, sugar, honey and lemon juice in a mixer until light and fluffy. The mixture should turn pale in colour after the whisking. Fold the mixture through melted butter and the dry ingredients. Then spread the mix onto a 60x40 cm tray and bake for 11 minutes at 160C. Cool it down and place sponge sheet on top of the jelly layer. Chamomile Tea Mousse Infuse the milk with tea, strain it and scale 1000ml. Heat the milk to 80C and pour it over the chocolate and gelatine. Cool to 30C, fold the mix through semi whipped cream and then add mousse to the 60x40 cm tray on top of the sponge layer. Blood Orange Glaze Combine the puree, water, cream and glucose and heat it to 40C. Mix sugar and Pectin NH and add it to the liquid while whisking. Bring it to boil while whisking continuously. This mix should be left overnight to set. Warm the glaze back to 40C and pour over the cake. Chamomile Tea & Honey Gel Heat the water and Chamomile tea to 80C. Infuse it for 10 minutes and strain the tea. Add the tea infused water, honey and agar to a pot and bring to boil, while whisking continuously. Pour the mix to a tray and let it cool and set. Blitz the mix once set to make a smooth gel. Pipe this gel on as a garnish.